


it's me and you

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: otp: berica [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erica, I got you some tampons. They were your brand and on sale and I figure they can’t go bad so might as well stock up,” Boyd says, loudly from the kitchen. When she steps into the archway, she sees him pulling stuff out of a reusable grocery bag and sorting things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/129104477427/for-the-numbers-and-pairings-thing-27-berica)

♛♝♛♝♛♝ 

“Erica, I got you some tampons. They were your brand and on sale and I figure they can’t go bad so might as well stock up,” Boyd says, loudly from the kitchen. When she steps into the archway, she sees him pulling stuff out of a reusable grocery bag and sorting things out.

She doesn’t say anything. Just watches as her beautiful boyfriend stacks three boxes of tampons on the counter. He hands her a chocolate bar and only when he meets her eyes does he pause. “Erica?”

"I won’t be needing the tampons.”

Boyd looks at them and picks up a box. “Do they expire or something?”

"I’m pregnant.”

Boyd drops the box. It hits the counter and falls on the floor. For a moment, it’s the only thing that can be heard. Erica bites her bottom lip.

“We’re having a baby?” Boyd says.

Erica tentatively nods.

“We’re having a baby,” Boyd repeats.

“Yeah. We never talked about it, Boyd, so listen–”

Boyd takes three steps and closes the space between them. He tugs her closer to his waist and presses his lips to hers. When he pulls away, he whispers, “We’re having a baby, Erica.  _A baby._  Our baby.”

“I know. So you’re–you’re happy?”

Boyd lets out a laugh, and gives Erica an Eskimo kiss. “Never been happier. Erica, we’re having a baby!”

“I know!” she says, laughing now. She does a little dance in his arms and the her hands cup his cheeks. Erica presses her lips against his. He rocks her back and forth as they kiss. She’s smiling with tears in her eyes. “We’re going to be parents.”

Boyd puts his hand on her stomach.

“You can’t feel anything yet.”

“I know, but we’ll be able to soon. How far along are you?” Boyd asks.

"Six weeks. I didn’t even notice when I missed my period. We were so busy. Do you think–the bakery. I’ll have to close it because I can’t work crazy hours and–”

Boyd says, “Shh, Erica. We’re not going to close down  _Mama’s Bakery._  Mama left it in your hands and you’re going to do the exact same thing she did. You’re going to be a mama who owns a bakery. You’re going to be _amazing_  at it. We’ll hire someone to take over. You can train them. Just like Mama did with you when you were in college.”

Erica claps her hands together and spins around, unsure what to do with all of the emotions running through her. She holds her hands close to her face. “And then one day, I can pass on the bakery like Mama did to me.”

“Exactly,” Boyd says. He reaches out to grab her waist again. “We’re going to have a baby Erica or baby Boyd.”

“Maybe both,” Erica says, eyes widening.

“Do twins run in your family?” Boyd asks.

“No, do they run in yours?” she asks.

“No. So probably not twins,” he says, with a grin. “But a beautiful baby. We’ll have to start on siblings soon after they’re born. Can’t have them growing up alone.”

Erica settles into Boyd’s arms. “If it’s a girl, can we name her Alicia?”

Boyd squeezes Erica tighter and she smiles into his chest. She hears him sniff. “Thank you.”

Erica nuzzles her nose against him and takes a deep breath. “We’re having a baby.”

"This is going to be my favourite adventure yet,” Boyd tells her and kisses her forehead. “Stiles is going to want to be the godfather, you know.”

“I know. So is Derek, Scott, and Isaac. We’re fucked,” Erica says, but she laughs and leans up to kiss his lips lightly. “Baby Boyd is going to be loved so much before they’re even born.”

“I love you,” Boyd tells her quietly.

“I love you too.”

They sway a little, as though there’s a slow song playing in the distance. Erica keeps rubbing the happy tears from her eyes and Boyd keeps his arms wrapped tightly around her. She can’t say how long they stay like that, but she’s sure she could spend the rest of her life in his arms and be the happiest person in the universe.

“Tampons don’t expire, right?” Boyd asks after a while.

Erica’s laugh echoes around their apartment for five minutes straight. Every time she thinks she’s done laughing, she hears the words and the sincerity in his voice and she’s in a fit of giggles again. She glances over at Boyd and the happiness that fills her chest is overwhelming. Soon, they’d have a child together.

She couldn’t have asked for a better life.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

**Author's Note:**

> SOB ABOUT WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN [HERE.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
